The New Seeker Named Ludwig
by Rozen91
Summary: Hogwarts, 1999. Asrama Ravenclaw selalu kalah di setiap pertandingan melawan 3 asrama lainnya. Hingga akhirnya, sang kapten memilih seorang siswa tahun pertama untuk menjadi Seeker baru menggantikannya. Ludwig Elderwald terus menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Sayangnya, kapten Quidditch asrama Ravenclaw cukup cerdas untuk mengelabuinya./ Line 1: First Play After a Year


**The New Seeker Named Ludwig  
**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : Banjir OC

**Line 1** : First Play After a Year

**00000**

**00000**

Chaser.

Beater.

Keeper.

Seeker.

Empat posisi dalam Quidditch. Mengawal gawang seketat mungkin. Mencetak poin sebanyak-banyaknya. Menjadi pemenang. Mengakhiri game.

Menangkap Snitch.

Dua seeker berpacu di udara. Kedua tangan yang saling terjulur. Sebuah bola emas bersayap menjadi incarannya. Lebih lincah daripada penangkapnya. Hilang nampak entah kapan, entah dimana. Emas itu silau di bawah sinar matahari dan gelap di antara titik-titik air yang menghantam bumi.

Hanya seeker yang bisa menyentuhnya.

Hanya seeker yang bisa mengakhiri game.

Dan di suatu tempat beberapa tahun yang lalu, ada bocah laki-laki yang menjadi seeker dalam pertandingan kecil. Ia duduk tegak di atas sapunya dan tangan kanannya terangkat tinggi ke udara. Dijepit oleh kedua jarinya, ada bola emas bersayap yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari yang cerah.

"Whoaa! ! Lagi-lagi!"

Bocah kecil lainnya, dengan manik biru tua yang berbinar senang, terbang ke arah sang seeker dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kau hebat, Ludwig! !"

**0000**

**2 tahun kemudian. ****Hogwarts. 1999.**

"Hey! Beater! Kau tak akan berguna di sana!

"Lebih cepat! !"

"Jangan melamun, William! Aku tak akan mengampunimu kalau kita kalah di pertandingan nanti! !"

"Lebih semangat! ATAU KUGANDAKAN LATIHAN KALIAN! ! Dan percayalah, itu akan lebih kejam daripada ini!"

Para anggota meneguk ludah, kemudian berseru, "Siap, Kapten! !"

Pemandangan keras dan penuh keringat ini sangat familiar di arena Quidditch. Terutama jika tim yang sedang berada di sana adalah Gryffindor dengan kapten berbadan besar yang sangat tegas dalam masalah latihan. Banyak anggota pemula yang takut padanya, tapi sepertinya kapten yang ini sudah terbiasa dengan anggota pemula yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan secarik surat pengunduran diri. Kalau mau dibilang, dia tidak terlalu peduli selama bukan pemain bintang yang melakukannya. Kalau mau main Quidditch, harus tahan dengan latihannya, dong! (dasar mental ayam!)

'Seharusnya tahun ketujuh ditarik keluar dari urusan klub,' harap mereka sembari memohon agar kapten mereka berubah menjadi lebih langsing, tampan, dan sayang anak. Anak baru yang putus asa pikirannya memang selalu kejam.

Seseorang dari bangku penonton, yang hanya datang untuk melihat-lihat (atau memata-matai), menghela nafas.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Stephan. Dia benar-benar keras," komentarnya seraya tersenyum iba.

"Itu akan menempa mental dan pengalaman timnya." Pemuda di sampingnya menimpali sambil terus fokus pada lembaran perkamen di tangannya.

"Oh, Regnard," desahnya sarkastik, "aku senang kau tak seperti dia."

Laki-laki di sampingnya mendadak diam tak bergerak sebelum meliriknya dari sudut matanya. Rekannya kembali melanjutkan dengan nada yang sama sarkastiknya, "karena kau lebih keras dari dia."

Spontan senyum santai mekar di wajah pemuda itu.

"_You got me,_" katanya, "akan kubuktikan lagi di latihan selanjutnya, Kevin."

Pemuda bermata biru di sampingnya lantas berdiri tegak. "Eh, Regnard? Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud menghina!"

Regnard Eyyner beranjak pergi tanpa memedulikannya, sementara Kevin Robberthart mengekor di belakangnya dengan permohonan di setiap langkahnya. Kapten dan Beater tim Ravenclaw itu meninggalkan menara penonton.

Sepertinya mereka menyadari tatapan tidak suka dari kapten Gryffindor, yang begitu terkesan mengusir.

Apalagi kapten Ravenclaw sengaja mengirimkan senyum sok akrab miliknya. Yang jelas tampak menghina.

William yang juga melihatnya, meludah, "Dasar pencundang. Hasilnya tak akan berbeda dengan pertandingan sebelumnya."

Stephan meliriknya.

"Apa?" tanyanya heran.

Sang kapten mengalihkan tatapannya yang serius, dan berkata, "Kalau kau bicara begitu, entah kenapa aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat tidak menguntungkan kita, William."

**000**

Siswa tahun pertama membanjiri koridor saat melakukan pergantian kelas yang hanya berkisar sekitar 5 menit. Beberapa siswa Ravenclaw berlari-lari kecil ke arah kelas, sementara yang lain tampak berjalan santai walaupun langkah mereka agak lebih cepat dari sewajarnya. Dan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tampaknya penyendiri berada di belakang barisan.

"Luddie!"

Anak laki-laki lainnya, dengan lambang Ravenclaw di seragamnya, menghampirinya dengan senyum bergairah di wajahnya. Rambut pirangnya yang lurus dan disisir rapi ke samping itu tersibak angin. Sangat kontras dengan permata biru tuanya yang terang.

"5 hari lagi, kita akan melawan Gryffindor!" katanya mengumumkan seraya merangkul bahu anak laki-laki yang poninya berantakan dan dikumpulkan di samping wajahnya, menutupi mata kanannya. Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam tak mengacuhkan teman seasrama yang kini memplesteri dirinya. Hingga ia sadar bahwa genggaman anak itu bahunya sukup menekan, memaksanya untuk berhenti melangkah.

"Lepaskan, Etoile," ucapnya, melirik orang di sebelahnya yang masih tersenyum memandang ke depan.

"Ikutlah, Ludwig." Anak laki-laki yang dimaksud sekilas menautkan alis mendengarnya. Roman Etoile kembali meminta, "Mainlah Quidditch."

Ludwig mengedikkan bahunya, memaksa tangan anak laki-laki bermarga Etoile itu untuk terjatuh dari sana. Roman mengerang frustasi, "Ayolah, Luddie! Apa kamu mau lihat tim asrama kita kalah, huh?"

"...Apa urusannya denganku?"

Sontak Roman meloncat ke depan sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pundak Ludwig dari belakang, "Jangan begitu, ah! Kau, 'kan suka Quidditch!"

Ludwig berhenti. Hening sejenak, hingga anak laki-laki itu berkata tanpa menoleh, "Quidditch sangat membosankan."

Roman menatap punggungnya lama, sebelum senyum miring terulas di bibirnya. Seolah ia mengatakan, 'Aku tidak percaya itu.'

**000**

Ruang Rekreasi malam ini dipenuhi dengan keheningan ketika tim Quidditch mendengarkan baik-baik strategi sang kapten. Tak ada yang berniat mengganggu, karena siswa Ravenclaw cenderung penyendiri dan mau menang sendiri. Roman duduk menekuk lutut di lantai bersama beberapa siswa tahun pertama dan kedua lainnya. Walaupun tak akan turun ke pertandingan, tapi mereka diharuskan untuk ikut berkumpul guna membiasakan diri dengan taktik yang diberikan.

Sebenarnya, Ludwig tidak ingin terlibat dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Quidditch. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, dia tidak pernah menginjak lapangan pertandingan. Kecuali, halaman dalam tempat dimana ia mengambil pelajaran terbang. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan itu, ketika sepasang permata biru tua menangkap tatapannya. Dan seringai senang terukir di wajah pemiliknya.

"Itu dia, Ludwig Elderwald," katanya, menunjuk Ludwig dengan jarinya, "Seeker handal yang bisa Anda harapkan, kapten."

Lantas seluruh mata menatap ke arahnya. Dan Ludwig tiba-tiba merasa kesal karena anak itu dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Ia segera berbalik dan memanjat tangga cepat-cepat, namun—

Grep!

"Tunggu dulu, dik."

Ia bahkan belum mengambil satu langkah pelariannya. Para pemain yang lebih tua memandangnya seram dengan tatapan menilai yang sangat menghakimi. Ludwig tidak berkutik di bawah tatapan itu.

"Kurus. Kurang gizi kali, ya?"

"Benarkah? Kupikir badannya oke. Jangan membandingkannya dengan tubuhmu yang kelebihan otot."

"Pernah main Quidditch, dik?"

"Hei, kalau ditanya senior, ya jawab."

Roman berjengit, mendadak merasa bersalah karena menaruh Ludwig dalam posisi itu. Laki-laki yang lebih tua di sampingnya bergerak maju. Dengan tenang, memisahkan kerumunan, menyuruh mereka diam dan menjauh (atau mereka dibantai di latihan nanti).

"Jangan menindasnya. Kepercayaan dirinya bisa hilang sebelum sampai ke lapangan," ujar laki-laki itu seraya menundukkan badannya sedikit. "Perkenalkan," ia menyodorkan tangannya, "Regnard Eyyner, Seeker dan kapten."

Seeker...

Ludwig mengangkat wajahnya, melirik wajah ramah sang kapten, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tangan di depannya. Sekilas, ia seolah menyadari sesuatu bahwa tangan itu...

"Ludwig Elderwald."

...sesekali bergetar dan tidak stabil. Ludwig merasakannya saat mereka berjabat tangan. Dan ketika ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, ia menyadari bahwa sang kapten tahu apa yang tengah berjalan di pikirannya. Sekilas, senyum itu terkesan menipu.

"Karena, Etoile yang mengusulkanmu, apa kau tertarik untuk ikut bertanding?"

Sontak pemain senior menatapnya kaget. "Kapten! ?"

Ludwig memandang ke bawah. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa bermain Quidditch."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Regnard tidak memaksa lebih jauh dari yang ia inginkan. Ludwig tidak terlihat seperti anak berpotensi, namun Etoile adalah orang yang mengusulkannya. Regnard akan mencoba anak ini. Ia ingin melihat apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Namun, anak ini tidak punya hal yang paling penting dalam Quidditch (dan juga olahraga lainnya).

Semangat dan keinginan untuk bermain.

Kedua hal itu, sama sekali tidak terlihat di matanya. Dia tidak akan bisa bermain di lapangan. Regnard merasa ia terlalu memandang tinggi pilihan Etoile. Jika semangat dan keinginan saja ia tak punya, potensi macam apa yang bisa ia miliki?

Etoile menghampirinya setelah kapten tim meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia mengangkat alis saat Ludwig tak beraksi terhadapnya. Bukankah dia seharusnya marah? Etoile merasa ini adalah ahri keberuntungannya.

"Kapten adalah seeker terbaik yang bisa menyaingi 3 asrama lainnya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu tepatnya, dia cedera dan tangannya yang kena. Kau menyadarinya, bukan?"

"...Ya. Tangannya gemetar," sahutnya tanpa mengangkat tatapannya.

"Dan tidak stabil. Dia tidak bisa menangkap snitch lagi."

"..."

"Ludwig," panggil Roman, "kami membutuhkanmu."

"..."

"Jadilah seeker kami."

Tapi, Etoile, semua itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Tidak semudah mengatakannya. Ludwig tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk kembali ke dalam garis lapangan.

**000**

Malam itu, karena ocehan Etoile mulai mengganggunya, dan ia yakin anak itu tak akan pergi biarpun diusir, akhirnya Ludwig melarikan diri dengan alasan ke perpustakaan. Etoile punya rasa tidak suka yang abnormal terhadap tempat yang penuh buku itu, karenanya ia tak mengekor keluar. Ludwig menghela nafas lega, dan berjalan-jalan tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Hingga ia melihat bayangan di udara ketika ia melintasi koridor di bagian halaman dalam.

Ia mengenali rambut hitam berombak pemuda yang duduk di sapu terbang itu.

Kapten Eyyner. Setitik cahaya berkilau tak jauh darinya, dan permata merah gelap Ludwig melebar terkejut.

Itu Snitch Emas.

Kapten Eyyner sedang berlatih menangkap Snitch. Ludwig tertegun. Terpaku di posisinya sembari menontonnya dengan seksama. Senior Eyyner sangat cepat dalam memacu sapunya. Ludwig tak pernah melihat orang yang bisa terbang lebih cepat dari ini. Dan ia benar-benar mengikuti jalan Snitch. Kemudian, ia mengulurkan tangan. Berniat menangkap.

Dan meleset.

Ludwig tidak terkejut. Ia sudah menduga bahwa tangkapannya akan meleset. Karena, tangan itu sedikit melenceng ke samping sedetik sebelum ia berhasil menangkapnya. Sepertinya, inilah yang dimaksud Etoile dengan tidak stabil. Senior Eyyner tak bisa menangkap Snitch walaupun itu berada di depan matanya sendiri.

Ludwig ingin pergi, seandainya senior Eyyner tidak melihatnya berdiri dan menonton semua kecacatan itu. Pemuda tahun ketujuh itu menghampirinya (karena, Ludwig tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan datang mendekat, malahan dia tampak seperti ingin kabur).

"Kau melihatnya... menyedihkan, ya? haha!" humornya. Tapi, Ludwig tidak tertawa. Ia hanya menundukkan tatapannya ke tanah berumput.

Ya. Sampai situasi berubah menjadi sangat melankolis dan dramatis.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan 150 poin untuk tim. Apalagi untuk mengakhiri game." Senior Eyyner melihat ke samping, dengan tatapan yang menerawang dan dalam.

Ludwig lantas mengangkat wajahnya, berniat membantah. "Senior—"

"Aku benar-benar tidak berguna!"

Siswa tahun pertama itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Punggung senior Eyyner yang membelakanginya tampak bergetar kecil. Ludwig hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan angin menghembus rambutnya.

Sejak ia masuk Hogwarts, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin peduli, tapi Etoile bilang dan kabar mengatakan bahwa tim Ravenclaw selalu kalah di setiap pertandingannya. Ludwig memendam keinginannya untuk mencari tahu. Hingga, suatu hari, di halaman dalam ia melihat Etoile bersama rekan-rekan timnya tengah latihan.

Ludwig tidak pernah melihat ada pemain yang menjadi Seeker. Lalu malamnya, ia mendengar kabar bahwa mereka kalah di pertandingan hari itu.

**000**

Tak ada kabar 4 hari kemudian. Etoile mulai fokus pada latihannya sebagai Chaser termuda yang dipilih sebagai pemain reguler sejak ia pertama kali ikut latihan, dan menginginkan posisi tersebut. Ia tidak lagi memplesteri Ludwig untuk ikut bermain, tapi sesekali ia datang dan bercerita sampai ia kelelahan sendiri (dan Ludwig harus menggendongnya ke kamar).

Eyyner tidak melakukan apa-apa. Anggota senior sudah dari dulu menunggu Seeker yang baru. Tapi, Eyyner tidak pernah memilih, dan mereka lebih memercayai keputusan kaptennya itu. Apalagi, belum ada yang pernah berhasil menyamai Eyyner dalam masalah kecepatan terbang, dan inilah yang menyebabkan anggota pemula gagal mendapatkan posisi itu.

Regnard Eyyner telah bersiap-siap dengan jubah birunya bersama pemain tetap lainnya. Tak ada suara yang terdengar, kecuali pakaian dan beberapa atribut yang dipasang. Keseriusan memuncak tiap detiknya. Regnard bersiap untuk briefing strategi. Ia hendak berdiri, ketika jatungnya nyaris meloncat keluar tatkala ia menyadari—

"UWAAA! Kau!"

—ada orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Teriakan itu jelas menarik perhatian. Air muka Roman Etoile mendadak cerah ketika melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Ludwig! Kau akan—"

"—Ya. Aku akan main," sela Ludwig. Etoile segera menerjangnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Ludwig mendelik sebal, sebelum menghadap sang kapten yang tercengang. "Apa saya boleh ikut?"

Regnard tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Seeker baru," sambutnya. Ludwig menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah pemain senior lainnya yang membalas dengan gerakan yang cukup kaku. Sementara sebagian dari mereka memandang tidak yakin ke arah sang kapten yang hanya tersenyum. Kemudian, mereka keluar ke arena.

Ludwig berhenti sejenak, berbalik ke arah sang kapten.

"Senior, saya—"

"—Tangkap snitch untukku."

Ludwig menghela nafas kaku. "Kapten...saya hanya main untuk kali ini saja," ucapnya serius dengan terus menundukkan wajahnya.

Regnard menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

**000**

Ludwig menggenggam sapunya, dan berjalan menuju kumpulan pemain berjubah biru. Yang kini melotot ke arahnya. Ekspresi Etoile lebih mengerikan dari apa yang bisa ia hasilkan di mukanya. Ludwig tidak tahu harus mengapresiasinya atau menyadarkannya demi popularitasnya sendiri.

"_Seriously, new boy! ?"_ jerit seorang Chaser perempuan yang menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "_A Shooting Star! ! ?" _tanyanya heboh saat menunjuk ke arah sapu terbang di tangan Ludwig.

Shooting Star termasuk sapu terbang yang lamban. Dan Ludwig, sang Seeker, berniat memakainya. Mungkin dia sudah gila karena ini adalah debut pertamanya di lapangan. Atau itulah yang pikirkan para pemain senior.

"Maaf, saya hanya punya sapu ini saja."

Alasan yang mengharukan.

"Kalau begitu, gunakan saja sapu reguler yang disiapkan ini! !"

Bantahan yang logis. Para senior jelas tak punya ampun untuk ditaruh di atas lapangan Quidditch. Etoile berjengit ngeri.

"Maaf," ucap Ludwig lagi, "saya tidak bisa terbang cepat."

Hening.

"APAA! ?" Sontak perhatian terarah tajam pada Etoile. "Apa maksudnya ini, Etoile! ? Tidak ada Seeker yang terbang lamban! !"

"Bukan salahku dia tidak bisa terbang cepat," gerutu Etoile pelan, terlalu takut dihajar kumpulan senior yang berbadan lebih besar darinya. Kevin, selaku pengganti Regnard di lapangan, memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya. Gurat-gurat tidak senang tampak jelas di keningnya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Sudah terlambat menggantinya sekarang," katanya seraya melihat ke arah menara penonton. Regnard melambai dari sana. "Lagipula, Regnard yang memilihnya."

* * *

"Shooting Star! ? Ludwig! Apa yang kau lakukan! ?" batin Regnard Eyyner berteriak murka ketika melihat Ludwig menaiki sapu lamban itu. Sayangnya, wajahnya yang tenang sama sekali tak menunjukkannya. Jangan panik. Jangan panik. Sial!

* * *

Kevin menyuruh mereka mendekat.

"_Well, _aku hanya mengingatkan kembali tentang instruksi Regnard. Sampai seeker bergerak, kita akan FULL DEFENSE! !"

"Yak! Oke!"

"Aku mengerti," jawaban lemah dari bagian yang mulai putus asa. Kevin menendang mereka sampai semangat.

"Kita akan menang!" Kevin mungkin agak kejam dengan melirik tajam Ludwig saat mengatakannya. Ludwig hanya diam. Permata merah gelapnya terus memandang ke bawah.

"YEAAH!"

"...Dan setelahnya..." Roman tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun tampak dari senyum penuh rahasia anggota lainnya, mereka sudah tahu akhir dari kata-kata itu. "Hahaha... Mereka akan sangat terkejut."

Mungkin ini membuat mereka tampak lebih mengerikan dan bersemangat. Karena senyum kemenangan seolah telah terpampang jelas di wajah mereka. (Karena, mereka harus berpura-pura bahwa Seeker baru ini sangat handal, walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka tidak berpikir demikian.)

Kapten Gryffindor tidak menganggap sepele rencana mereka kali ini. Akan tetapi, saat melihat Seeker baru Ravenclaw, mau tak mau ia mempertanyakan kewarasan mereka.

Seeker baru ini tidak terlihat kuat.

**000**

"Seeker...baru?"

"Whooaaa! ! Apa artinya ini! ? Karena seekernya tak bisa bermain bagus lagi, mereka menggantinya dengan bocah! ?"

"Aku tidak habis pikir Regnard akan memilih dari anak kelas satu."

"Dia tidak akan berbuat bodoh, pasti ada alasannya."

"Kupikir, Gryffindor akan menghancurkan mereka lagi."

PRRIIIIITTT!

"MULAI!"

Snitch itu terbang...dan terbang.

Permata beda warnanya terpaku ke langit. Snitch itu terbang tinggi, berputar-putar, membelok dan turun dari ketinggian. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ludwig masih belum mengerti, kenapa kedua matanya masih bisa mengikuti dan merasakan snitch terbang kemana pun bola kecil itu pergi. Dimana pun bola itu berada. Ludwig merasa seolah, hanya dengan mengangkat satu tangannya,

snitch itu akan langsung tergenggam di sana.

Ini...Quidditch…

**000**

Para penonton dan tim lawan tercengang. Formasi Ravenclaw kali ini sungguh di luar kebiasaan.

"Honestly, Ini strategi baru! ?"

"Full Defense! !"

"Aku tak pernah melihat mereka memakai ini sebelumnya."

"Dan, ah, lihat dia. Seeker baru itu..."

"Seharusnya dia mengejar snitch! Untuk apa melamun bego di sana! !"

"Haaah! Sepertinya, Ravenclaw akan kalah lagi."

Roman menghindar sedikit saat beater memukul Bludger tepat di depan wajahnya. Beater bermata biru itu berhenti sejenak seraya mengambil nafas.

"Apa dia memang seperti itu?" katanya saat dengan dagunya menunjuk ke arah Ludwig yang masih diam di posisinya. Roman tertawa kecil. Dengan tenang ia menjawab,

"Dia hanya sedang mengumpulkan 'arwah'—nya."

Rain, Blind Side Beater, tak sempat bertanya lagi ketika Bludger lainnya kembali melayang, dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mengirimnya ke daerah lawan. Ah, indah sekali saat bola itu mengenai wajah Tom Sullivan yang sangat dibencinya.

Roman mengoper Quaffle ke arah Freya yang membawanya ke daerah lawan untuk digolkan. Remaja laki-laki itu mengawasi dengan hati-hati, kemudian ia melirik ke bawah dan menyeringai kecil.

"Oh, ayolah, Luddie," bisiknya tak sabaran, "bergeraklah! Aku sangat ingin membawa Quaffle!"

Dan seolah mendengar permintaannya, sang Seeker telah menghilang dari tempatnya. Roman menyeringai lebar. Kevin juga menyadarinya, karenanya ia berteriak,

"AYO, MULAI! !"

Para Chaser Ravenclaw memacu sapunya kuat-kuat.

**000**

"Ravenclaw mencetak skor untuk pertama kalinya semenjak game dimulai!"

"Hebat!"

"Serang, Ravenclaw!"

"Hei, sepertinya ada yang kurang..."

"Ah! Seeker Gryffindor mungkin sudah melihat snitch!"

"Tunggu dulu! Ada yang aneh... dimana..."

"Dimana seeker Ravenclaw! ? ?"

"Ap—"

PRIIITTT!

"Pemenang," suasana mendadak hening tatkala wasit mengangkat tangannya. Tiba-tiba, seorang penonton berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah seseorang.

Yang memegang snitch di tangannya.

"Ravenclaw!"

"YEEAAAHH!"

Para penonton terpaku, terdiam mematung. Berusaha mencerna pengumuman sang wasit yang juga sama tak percayanya dengan para penonton. Spontan hiruk pikuk meledak di tengah-tengah para penonton.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Aku tidak melihatnya mengejar snitch!"

"Ha! Aku tidak percaya ini! Mustahil! Pasti ada dukun di balik kemenangan ini!"

"Ravenclaw menang! ! ?"

Ludwig bersama sapu model lamanya terbang untuk bergabung bersama timnya. Tanpa memedulikan komentar tak jelas yang saling tindis-menindis dari arah penonton. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Roman tersenyum sok tahu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya, "kau sudah sembuh, hm?"

Ia mengangkat tinjunya ke depan.

"Mau bermain Quidditch lagi?" tanyanya lagi dengan percaya diri. Namun, sayangnya, sepertinya remaja di depannya tak berpikiran sama sepertinya.

Ludwig tidak menyambut kepalan tangan itu ketika ia berpaling dan berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan tinju kosong yang tergantung di udara dengan kesepian yang gelap. Ekspresi diam dan datar itu tampak asing di wajah Roman Etoile.

Karena, air muka Ludwig begitu hampa seperti

saat ia terakhir kali melihatnya bermain.

**_Bersambung_**

**Tutturu~**

**Author Corner! **

Alhamdulillah,, saya senang bisa publish fic ini. Tapi, saya harap readers tidak berharap banyak bahwa saya akan meng-update fic ini dalam waktu dekat. #iya, tolong jangan bunuh saya

Fic ini terinspirasi dari **Kuroko no Basket** yang dalam bahasa Inggris dikenal dengan '**The Basketball which Kuroko Plays' **karya **Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**. #eh, iya, maaf,, saya memang lagi promosi #plak!

Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan kelancangan saya dalam mengubah-ngubah bentuk pertandingan Quidditch. Saya masih belum tahu banyak, jadi saya kurang detil. Dan sepertinya saya akan membuat sedikit perubahan di sana sini. Jadi, mohon jangan terkejut dan marah jika readers mendapat salah satunya. #wkwkwkwk

#dihajar massa

Ngomong-ngomong, di sini lagi banjir OC tak bernama, lho~ Saya benar-benar mohon pertolongan untuk memberikan mereka nama yang bagus dan bermanfaaat (dan juga penampilan serta karakteristik). Sankyu!

#dihajar lagi

**Tutturu~**

**Author Corner! **

**Next:**

"Aku mengakui permainan Kapten. Tetapi, aku belum pernah melihat seorang pun, bisa menangkap Snitch seperti cara Ludwig melakukannya. Jika dia kalah dan tak memberikan kita 150 poin, kapten bisa mengeluarkanku dari tim,

dan mematahkan sapu terbangku yang mahal itu."


End file.
